


Jupiter Dreamer

by freestile



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, this is going to be fun, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestile/pseuds/freestile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The informant sighed and stretched, similarly to a feline arching its back after a long nap. "So when are we going to be at the hotel? Those airline seats are so uncomfortable…"</p><p>"As if you're getting any sleep tonight."</p><p>Izaya frowned upon seeing Shinra's tired smirk. "Huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Bed

"You know, when a younger man dates an older woman, it's called being a 'boy toy'."

Shinra deadpanned.

"I don't appreciate that."

The party had just landed at the airport in Ireland. The location had been Shinra's idea, and Celty had loved it. It was easy to tell that, despite losing her memories, she was positively at home from the minute they'd stepped foot on Ireland soil. Everyone was busy marveling at the rolling green pastures and smooth hills in the distance.

"Ah, I'm just kidding, Shinra~"

"Right you are. Anyway…" Shinra shouldered one of his bags. "Are you going to be civil this weekend?"

Izaya gave him a serious look and a thumbs up.

"That isn't exactly reassuring."

The informant sighed and stretched, similarly to a feline arching its back after a long nap. "So when are we going to be at the hotel? Those airline seats are so uncomfortable…"

"As if you're getting any sleep tonight."

Izaya frowned upon seeing Shinra's tired smirk. "Huh?"

-

"I'm rooming with _who_?!"

[Calm down, Shizuo!]

"Are you kidding me? Who's bright fucking idea was this?!"

Celty tried to get ahold of Shizuo before he went on a rampage after Shinra – or Izaya – or _both_. [I'm sorry! I tried to talk Shinra out of it, but he figures if you two fight it out tonight, you'll be too tired to cause any trouble during the wedding.]

"So he's trying to 'keep the peace', ah?" Shizuo ground his fist into his other palm with a growl. "I'll show him 'peace' — I'll show him a _piece of my mind_!!"

"But Shizu-chan, if you give him a piece of your mind, you won't have much left~!"

Flea – Flea with his fucking knife and his fucking black suit and his fucking red tie and fucking glasses tucked into the pocket and _fucking shinyass shoes_ , just here to _fuck with him_. So that's where that godawful stench was coming from.

"IZAYA! I know you're behind this!"

"Ah, don't be silly, I'm not exactly tickled pink to be sharing a room with a single-celled organism."

It wasn't long before luggage carts were flying. Eventually, Celty and Kadota managed to wrestle them into the shuttle that took them to the hotel.

-

The first thing that Izaya usually did when he entered a hotel room for two was to claim the bed. However, as soon as he passed over the threshold, he stopped cold.

"What the hell, flea, don't just fucking stop in the middle of the hallway! _Move your ass_!"

"Shizu-chan, there's…"

Curious, Shizuo leaned over to see what the fuss was all about.

One bed.

… _One_ bed.

"HELL NO!!" Shizuo barked down the hallway as he began the manhunt for whoever had booked the rooms. Izaya felt nausea coming on while he was setting down his bags. When Shizuo returned, his sleeves had been rolled up and Izaya was lying on the single bed in the fetal position.

"Shinra says the hotel's fully booked. This is the only one they had available."

"Shit. Guess we'll have to make do."

Shizuo took out a cigarette and lighter, thought better of it, and put them away. "You'd better not hog the blankets, flea."

Izaya nonchalantly shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of the desk chair.

"That won't be a problem, seeing as I'm the only one sleeping there."

The blond felt his fists tighten. "Ha?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know how it goes, Shizu-chan — monsters stay _under_ the bed~!"

 

The hotel didn't know how much to charge for damages when they couldn't even fathom how the armchair had made it all the way through the television.


	2. Stinky Pajamas

"Ah, so much for watching TV…"

Izaya had sprawled himself over the bed, kicking his legs as he spoke to the ceiling, which honestly wasn't much better than watching the news at this point; as refined as he was, Izaya had only encountered a few English speakers since they'd arrived, which left this area's language-of-choice up in the air. There wasn't much he could observe, anyway, other than the hotel employees who were currently picking up after the inevitable mishap.

"Knowing you, we'd be watching the news or politics an' shit all night."

_Erk — hit the nail right on the head._

"Oya? What does Shizu-chan watch?"

"I don't watch TV."

Shizuo blew smoke into the nighttime air, watching a lick of ash drop over the balcony railing. At least the room had a view to be thankful for. Still, neither thought the other was wanted company.

The employees finished removing the broken television and furniture, leaving an empty space and opening up the room by double. Izaya pulled a book from his bag and fumbled for the bookmark.

"Suit yourself."

Shizuo blew out the embers of his cigarette and placed it in a small paper pouch. Izaya, still watching, quirked an eyebrow. _Is he saving that for later? What the hell, who does that?_

When Shizuo turned back to the room, Izaya's focus was back to the book. Ordinarily, Shizuo might have gone ahead and made some crude comment about the book's title or genre, but the words died in his throat.

_Since when does Izaya wear glasses?_

"Are you just going to stand there?"

The blond snorted, ignoring the blush that crept up his cheeks. "I'm… I'm gonna take a shower."

"Fine."

Izaya felt himself unconsciously relax as he heard the distant hiss of the shower. The book, which was a psychological study of dreams and their affect on the decisions the dreamer made following that state of mind, was rather dull. He closed the book after reading the first page of a part that dealt with meanings and symbols.

_How boring._

Izaya rifled through his luggage, looking for his pajamas. When Shizuo emerged from the bathroom, half-naked and rubbing a towel through his hair, he stopped. Izaya's clothes were strewn all over the floor, the bed, even the desk.

"What the fuck?"

"I _know_ I packed them…!"

"Uh…" Shizuo rubbed the towel over his face again, partly to dry it and partly to see if he was just hallucinating. "You're going to clean this up, right?"

"Shizu-chan! You stole my pajamas, didn't you?"

"W-what?!"

"I always had a feeling you had one of those weird kinky fetishes. Well, I washed them before I packed them, so you can just give them back now–"

"Are you taking me for some kind of pervert?" Shizuo snarled and threw his towel in Izaya's face. "Who the hell would want your stinky pajamas?"

" _Me_ , that's who!"

Izaya began to desperately search in places that he'd already combed through. Shizuo picked up his own luggage bag.

"Ah, so you _do_ have them!"

"Shut up." Shizuo found a collared cotton shirt and threw it at the spot on the floor where Izaya currently sat. "It'll be big on you, but that's all I have."

Izaya frowned and sniffed the shirt. "Ew."

"Do you want it or not?!"

"Hmph." Izaya tossed it on the bed and started to put the rest of his clothes away. He couldn't help his wandering eye as it caught Shizuo's rippling muscles just before he slipped on his own T-shirt. Izaya wasn't sure exactly why he turned away to button up the oversized shirt. Shizuo too turned the second that the flea tugged at the hem of his shirt.


	3. Restless

Shizuo flopped himself on one side of the bed, keeping his body as close as possible to the far edge in anticipation for Izaya to join him. He balked when Izaya nonchalantly sat down next to him, put his glasses back on, and returned to his book.

"Are… are you seriously gonna wear those to bed?"

With his eyes, the blond gestured to the pair of tight shorts that showed all too much of the informant's slender, pale legs. Despite how rough they'd always been with each other in fights, they were completely free of blemishes or bruises. His eyes followed the flawless silhouette right down to thin ankles and small bare feet.

Shizuo forced himself to stop staring. If Izaya had noticed, he made no comment.

"The only pants I have left are jeans. Does it really bother you?"

"N-no."

Izaya sighed and flipped the book open from where he'd left off. Shizuo tried to relax and maybe even fall asleep, but every time his eyes peaked open he found himself glancing at those legs again. He never thought he'd see Izaya this way: short shorts, oversized borrowed shirt and thick frames that somehow complimented his small, soft features.

Shizuo shook his head so violently that he felt a small tremor in the bed. He slipped under the sheets and turned the other way until the shadows on his side turned to darkness and he slept.

Izaya read for at least another hour before the book was beginning to put him to sleep. He'd fall asleep, wake up again in a daze, and then try to decipher the blurring words spinning on the page like water down a drain. He told himself he was just closing his eyes for a bit and he'd be refreshed when he went back to the book, but it was the end of him; he was out like a light, book falling silently to the floor and glasses sitting askew over his nose.

 

Shizuo awoke in the middle of the night with restless legs. He wrestled out of the sheets and went to the bathroom. The bright fluorescent lights were a little dizzying and the fan overhead made a loud whirring and clanking noise. Shizuo emerged from the bathroom feeling irritated, but stopped in his tracks.

There's a pole.

 _There's a pole_ in our hotel room.

_There's a pole in our hotel room and Izaya is wrapped around it._

"Shizu-chan~!" the little informant sang, spinning his form about the pole, back arching to accommodate the rest of his body.

The worst of it all was that he was dressed in a skimpy schoolgirl's uniform.

"W-w-what the fuck, louse?! How the hell did you even get that pole in here?!"

"Is that all you're concerned about, Shizu-chan~?" He scanned him up and down over the rim of his glasses and waved his ass around, showing off the all-too-short scarlet skirt now hiking up his thighs. Shizuo couldn't help but look lower and lower and— _are those stripper heels?!_

"Flea, I don't know what the hell kinda joke you think you're pulling, but I'm out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fun begins! (*≧▽≦)


	4. Drunken Sleep

Shizuo tried to turn back to the door but found that his feet were frozen to the floor. It was strange, having his strength not only matched but overpowered, and as much as he struggled, he couldn't move. His eyes met the raven's with confusion, the other's holding happy mirth and a mischievous glint. He held out his hand and hook a finger in a beckoning motion.

A pull consumed his body, and suddenly Shizuo was sliding across the floor toward Izaya as if by magic, stopping just before the louse. Izaya giggles, still holding onto the pole at a spot over his head, and curls a thin but strong leg around Shizuo's waist with awe-worthy flexibility.

"Don't think I didn't notice how turned on you were from what I was wearing, Shizu-chan~"

 

Izaya opened his eyes to the same boring hotel ceiling and winced from Shizuo's weight bearing down on his side. He kicked him, though he expected it to do little against the brute's pain tolerance. But Shizuo stirred, sliding off of him and sitting up.

"Shizu-chan, I never said you were allowed to sleep on me. As punishment, I think you might be more suited for the floor."

The way Shizuo was carrying himself was unnerving. His mop of blond hair covered his eyes and he seemed almost listless.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya kicked him again. "Floor."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Pff," he snorted sarcastically, "you totally look the part. Floor."

Instead of obeying him like Izaya expected all his humans to do — not like Shizuo was human anyway — the blond crawled forward. Izaya flinched and swung his legs over the bed, striking the floor with a loud slap.

"Nevermind, I need a glass of water any–"

Shizuo seized his wrist in a vice grip and threw him back onto the bed. Izaya's heart quickened as Shizuo hovered over him, casting shadows over them both. He removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table.

 

Izaya laughed again, pulling Shizuo in closer and feeling the blond's growing erection stimulating his own. Shizuo shuddered, unable to free himself from the informant's grasp. Gazes locked — it was hard to tell in this sort of darkness, but… Izaya's eyes were a lighter sort of red than he remembered.

 

The eyes of the blond staring down at him shone a brilliant blue.

 

And then Izaya slanted his lips over Shizuo's.

 

Shizuo brushed his lips along Izaya's in a chaste kiss.

 

Their lips bumped together in soft, drunken sleep, and it stirred a kind of warmth in both of them, connecting their hearts and bodies into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup they're both dreaming of each other!
> 
> Though I hope it's not very confusing the transitions between dreams...  
> In Shizuo's dream Izaya is the one who takes initiative and in Izayas it's Shizuo.


	5. Persistent

"No!"

Shizuo took his shoulders and thrust Izaya away, a little stronger than he'd meant to – but it didn't seem to hurt him any, even when the raven's back hit the pole.

The blond was breathing hard, both from the adrenaline and the unfulfilled stimulation.

"I-I don't want this."

"Oh tsk tsk, Shizu-chan, of course you do~! It's all you've been thinking about. My lips, my eyes, my legs and how great they'd look over your shoulders, around your waist, I bet you've been staring at my ass too~ It's pretty great, if I do say so myself."

 

"Just stop it–"

Izaya could barely get a word in before Shizuo drunk him in again, delving an explorative tongue between his lips and nudging the roof of his mouth. He shuddered, feeling his body begin to react more than he wanted it to. His cock was stirring in the confines of his shorts, half-hard against the dark fabric.

As if he'd read his mind, Shizuo's hand was soon palming his clothed erection. Now that was too far! Izaya pushed against his shoulders, beating and slapping them until his arms grew tired and then some, but like Shizuo, it didn't seem to have much of an effect. His legs battled anything they could get within kicking distance, and he could barely breathe against the blond's persistent mouth.

 

Shizuo fell to the edge of the bed as a leg forcefully pushed him down. One stripper heel had disappeared, and Izaya rubbed the sole of his stocking-adorned foot over the rising tent at his groin. Shizuo whimpered, immediately ashamed of the noise that left his mouth. Izaya just grinned at the reaction and pressed harder.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you've never thought about this, not even once~"

"I- ah!"

Damn, the guy was skilled. His toes trailed up and down, successfully stroking him through his pants. His body jerked in protest, but it only goaded Izaya further. Shizuo once again was trapped in more than one sense of the word – his hands seemed to be tied to the bed, and once again his strength didn't serve him here.

 

Izaya found his hands suddenly cuffed to the headboard behind him as Shizuo's lips finally retreated from his mouth, only to nip and suck at his neck. He still fondled Izaya's arousal, and as much as he didn't want to, Izaya cried out and tried to resist the feline arch of his back. His hips bucked into Shizuo's touch, nearly lifting off the bed. He couldn't keep from throwing his head back in a choked moan.

 

_His hands dove into Shizuo's blond locks, shifting down his neck and along to rest at his shoulders, as they kissed accidentally. Shizuo rested his own at the small of Izaya's back and unconsciously pulled him in, brushing their cocks together beneath the doubled fabric._

Izaya settled into Shizuo's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Shizuo was still trying to fight the invisible bonds when Izaya gently cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He tried to keep his mouth closed, but it was no use; and then Izaya's lips were sliding around his own with ease, drawing him in, hooking him so far in that when they parted, Shizuo's eyes were half-mast and a nudge of raw disappointment compelled him to kiss Izaya harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for the real life transition.


	6. Encouragement

_As their dreams swirled in their heads, the unconscious pair moved quietly, and one would probably mistake the sounds as nothing more than restless shifting. What lay underneath the sheets, however, was Shizuo's leg sliding forward between Izaya's, causing the raven to hook one of his own around Shizuo's calf. Their cocks lazily met, hips moving in sync just enough to bring more pleasure to their subconscious._

 

Shizuo gasped into Izaya's mouth as the smaller man's hand dove urgently into his pants, skipping both waistbands in favor of wrapping slim, warm fingers firmly around his length. The blond barely had time to breathe before Izaya simultaneously kissed him and pumped his cock. His brow furrowed with the attempt of concentration, trying to kiss back amidst his inexperience and reaching forward to do the same for Izaya.

But Izaya slapped his hand away and mumbled "Just you" into the other's lips, fingers teasing the head and bringing the first beads of precum down. Shizuo shivered and dropped his mouth open, a groan finally leaving his throat in a low guttural sound, and at that, Izaya purred and nibbled his bottom lip, then shifted down to kiss along the blond's jawline.

 

Izaya protested to the best of his ability, legs kicking at the all-too-calm Shizuo who was now trailing kisses down his trembling torso, but it was when he'd reached his hips and left marks along the lowest part of his abdomen that the raven was finally beginning to succumb. His struggles for release turned into struggles of pleasure, arms jerking against the bonds as the blond swiftly pulled down his shorts and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Nnnngh!" Izaya couldn't help but cry out a little, latching his teeth onto the swollen flesh of his lower lip. He managed to catch the blue-eyed glance that Shizuo threw his way before the heat engulfed him. His lip was released as Izaya yelped, and here his body twisted and writhed, battling himself and unsure of what to do when he was bound like this.

"S-Shizu-chan…!"

 

_The same name was murmured from a sleeping Izaya onto the blond's cheek, breath fanning Shizuo's face as their inadvertent movements grew more intense. Shizuo's hand gently throbbed from the way Izaya's nails had accidentally scraped against the back of it, leaving white tracks and welts in their wake._

 

Izaya's face contorted in pleasure, eyes glassy, while Shizuo sucked all too slowly than to his liking despite the raven's fervent encouragement.

 

Shizuo's hips were starting to buck into Izaya's eager hand as his body tried to register that action along with the mouth kissing, sucking, and biting all at the same time at his neck.

 

_The sound Shizuo made when he came was enough to wake the both of them up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the really yummy part starts o(≧∇≦o)


	7. Frantic

It was nothing short of a kind of telepathy, they way they stared into each other's eyes; not with anything like love, but rather the swirls of confusion, of waking up and knowing right away that something was wrong, something was off.

Their bodies were hot and tangled and the room was darker than it had been before, but the faint light from the moon shining from the window was just enough. Both could see the other, barely, outlines of hair and faces surrounding corresponding orbs, red and brown.

They moved at the same time, fast and frantic and needy as Izaya held more force in the way he shoved at Shizuo, effectively pinning him back on the bed and crushing their lips together with a shared moan. His legs wrapped around Shizuo's sides, straddling his hips while Izaya rolled against the blond's.

A spark had been ignited, and there were no signs of the flame dying before morning.

Their lips smacked together messy and hot, each uncaring for the other's pleasure in pursuit of his own, and as their tongues delved together and twisted, a warm fog settled over their minds, silencing any protests from the part of them that manifested hatred. This was wrong, this was awful, it was sick; Izaya was a prick and Shizuo was a monster, never meant to feel the kind of sensations they felt now, but when Izaya broke away to breathe and Shizuo, mouth desperate to get busy, attacked his neck, caution was thrown to the wind and caring was no longer an option.

"Shit," Izaya gasped, craning his neck around Shizuo's head, trembling from the onslaught of bites and kisses inflicted on sensitive skin. The brunet's hands, braced on the bed by Shizuo's shoulders, twisted into the sheets and pillows as his body stretched and bended of its own accord, seeking friction, seeking heat.

Shizuo hooked his hands under Izaya's ass and squeezed and brought his lower half closer. Their clothed erections grazed together, reminding them that fabric was the only thing standing in the way of ultimate gratification.

In a flurry, their hands snapped into action. Shizuo sat up, bringing Izaya with him so the informant could grab the hem of his shirt and yank it up over his head, and then went straight back to kissing him furiously. Teeth clicked with the new urgency, Izaya bit and drew blood, and Shizuo hardly felt a thing so he did the most natural thing and kept going. His fingers were clumsy as he fumbled with the buttons on Izaya's borrowed shirt, eventually skipping neatness and ripping it open.

The remaining buttons were sent flying, and Izaya worried briefly before he remembered the shirt wasn't his, so it was okay if Shizuo did damage to his own clothes, wasn't it? The brute could do whatever he wanted — especially now, the way he was bringing Izaya's hips down and grinding against them. With absolutely no complaints despite Shizuo's obvious inexperience and lack of coordination, he took the lead with what he could, guiding the blond into an even deeper kiss until the air from their lungs mingled and mixed.

Shirt open and slipping down his shoulders, Izaya ripped away, gasping, watching Shizuo's chest glisten with sweat and heave as rapidly as his own. He bucked his hips into the bulge in Shizuo's pants, eliciting a guttural groan so bodily overpowering that he wasn't sure if it had come from Shizuo or from his own lips.


	8. Pros and Cons

The blond's hands were quick to move to the waistband of Izaya's shorts.

"Off…"

The position proved it more easily said than done, and when Shizuo grew frustrated, he ripped them in three places and tossed the pieces aside.

"Hey-"

But then Shizuo's hand was pumping his cock and Izaya couldn't find it in himself to care about the stupid shorts. He held onto the monster's shoulders and rolled into his hand rather sloppily. Eyelids fluttering, he panted harshly against Shizuo's neck. This was no good — actually, it was too good, but there were pros and cons to the damn thing. 

Pros:  
1\. He needed to get off. That much was true, and one round definitely would not be enough.  
2\. It was apparent that Shizuo had little experience with sex, but damn if he wasn't naturally amazing at it.  
3\. He hadn't been laid in a while ever since Namie had refused him last time.

Cons:  
1\. There was probably no way he could get out of fucking the protozoan. And it was the protozoan.  
But…  
2\. He wasn't sure whether or not he hated that idea.

Fuck. Two against three.

Izaya's mouth dropped open when his breath hitched, and Shizuo took that chance to bite his lower lip and pull him into another kiss, and something in his brain — maybe it was the cons — melted away.

"Lie down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one will make up for it （。＞ω＜）。


	9. Sizable

It had been so long since he'd last done it that Izaya had to remember his own sort of protocol when it came to sex with guys – and he usually topped, but tonight he was up against Shizuo and the informant wasn't really up for arguing their hard-ons away.

Shizuo complied, bringing his back to the warm bedsheets. Izaya skipped foreplay. The brute didn't deserve it. He crawled backwards until his shoulders were level with the blond's hips, hooked his fingers over the waistband and yanked his pants down. He was already slick from his earlier distracted handjob. Wrapping his hand around the top of his length and pumping a few times, Izaya eventually lowered his mouth to the tip and started to suck, bringing his own slicked fingers to his entrance to begin preparing.

He was only sucking him off so entry wouldn't be so painful later – at least that's what he told himself to distract from the low, guttural noises that were gradually being torn from his throat, certainly not turning him on in the least, along with the occasional swear emphasized by strong fingers in his hair tugging more and more forcefully. Shizuo's feet shifted against the bed and his knees bent, raising, as his hips minutely jerked every so often.

"Teeth," Shizuo grunted, tightening his grip in soft black hair until the white knuckles served as a nice contrast. Izaya was not happy about the gesture. He knew well enough not to use teeth, and Shizuo's warning was a rather unearned insult. The protozoan deserved to have it bitten. Lucky for Shizuo, he wouldn't have to worry about it; Izaya popped off, wiping his lips with the heel of his hand and hoping the taste would soon leave his mouth.

He shimmied back up and raised himself on his knees, nudging his pucker against the upstanding head. Shizuo nearly ripped up the sheets by his sides from tested impatience. "Fuck, flea, just do it."

 _Don't have to tell me twice, dickwad._ Izaya rolled his eyes and began to sit down, hissing as Shizuo's cock breached his muscles and sunk in slowly. Sardonically rolled eyes soon rolled back a little with pleasure, so by the time the blond was sheathed all the way inside, Izaya knew that this would be worth it. A monster cock to suit the monster it was attached to. It wasn't huge, like bad porno huge, but it was rather sizable. As big as he'd expected – not that he'd thought about it.

"Nnn…" Izaya couldn't help the whine that bubbled up and escaped his lips when he finally started to move, bringing his hips up and down textbook style. Wouldn't want to overwhelm him right from the get-go. Planting his hands on Shizuo's chest, he rolled his lower body, seeking the best angles where the rim of his cock might rub him the best way.

The blond growled, bringing his hands to grip tightly onto the raven's hipbones. "You're fucking boring, literally."

"Can't say much different for someone who's sitting there taking it like a damn log," he retorted, still rocking his hips back and forth.

And Shizuo had to admit, it felt pretty damn good inside him, the way he clenched down on him and rippled around his cock just so. But he wanted more.

Forcing him higher on his knees, Shizuo brought Izaya's hips down to meet his own thrusting upward, the impact jarring a surprised yelp from the informant. He grinned with a little triumph and copied the movement until it came naturally, until they were both moving in sync and Izaya was working on his own to meet him halfway, nearly bouncing in his lap.

It was as if Shizuo was slowly coaxing sound out of him; soon, Izaya's grunts and whines and quiet gasps turned into moans and short cries of ecstasy.

"Aah…! Aaahn… Mm, Sh-Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo successfully drove into all the right places, yet it was he who came first, groaning loudly as he shot inside him. A shudder ripped through his body and his fingers bruised Izaya's hips. Izaya shivered but managed to hold out, eyes glazed and cock stubbornly jerking.

"We're not done yet."


	10. Demands

Shizuo pulled out, rolled and pushed, flipping them over so that Izaya lay on the bed, though his back awkwardly bent at the headboard. The blond shivered; he was still fairly hypersensitive. But as he stared down at the informant who was getting some of his breath back, he grimaced.

“I don’t wanna see your damn face.”

“Then don’t look, Shizu-chan~ Really, all these things could be easily solved if you ju–” Izaya’s spiel was interrupted as he was forcibly tossed onto his stomach. “Of course, your strength is quite all-purpose...”

“Shut the fuck up louse, and not another word.”

Izaya laughed aloud, supporting himself on the headboard and turning a bit so he could stare at him through heavy eyes. “Ever impatient, aren’t we?” But the way Shizuo gripped his waist, the power that radiated from his fingers, it was simply awe-inspiring. He could almost feel the blond’s cock inside him yet again, and in the next moment he wondered if his imagination had considerably grown until he realized he _was_ inside him once more.

Shizuo groaned, bending over him and gripping him tight until Izaya bit his lip at the sensation of fingernails nipping at his skin. Izaya pushed back to impale himself the last few inches. He moaned, half of it real and half porn-worthy. “More...”

“You’re in no position to be making demands, flea.” Izaya couldn’t help the pathetic sound that left his throat when Shizuo shoved his head against the headboard and moved again. Pleasure superseded the throb of a possible concussion, but head trauma was the least of his concerns. If Shizuo’s brutish strength translated in bed, he might have to tread carefully.

He bit back a number of the verbal jabs Izaya had pulled from his mind in favor of laughing as he rocked into the hips behind him. A warning shove from Shizuo told him that even laughing had its limits, however unspoken. The pressure against his head alternated between assertive and slackening.

“Mmnnn... right there..”

“What did I say about making demands, I-za-ya-kun..” he growled, groans punctuating his words, yet he memorized the spot and pounded into it from a new angle. Maybe it was to get him to scream, though more likely it was a strategy to shut him up, but in a way it did both. Izaya’s hands scrambled against the headboard, which had grown closer to the wall with his thrusts and now bumped against it.

“Shi-izu-ch-chan.. is gonna- ahh.. break the bed...” and he laughed breathily, tossing his head back as his spine arched.

“What should I care? S’not my bed.”

“Ah, but Shizu-chan knows all about damage charges~ And I can’t exactly make claim to having done it myself. Wouldn’t want the uniting couple to have to pay more than they already have.”

Shizuo had almost forgotten about Shinra and Celty, as well as everyone else here for the wedding. He wondered what they would think if they could see him here, cock-in-ass, fucking the roots of his hatred for a second round. Snarling at the mere thought, the fact that Izaya had yet again managed to get him into such a situation, he grabbed Izaya’s hair and shoved him down into the mattress. But Shizuo was generous and gave the informant just enough room to breathe.

This only made Izaya laugh again as he wound his fists into the sheets, and in a cause-effect chain Shizuo pistonned harder into him until the laughter turned into near-screams of ecstasy and neither cared about the thickness of the hotel walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one..


	11. Peacefully

It wasn't long before Izaya came, soaking the sheets beneath him with a groan that sounded as if it surprised him. Shizuo shuddered from the sensation of Izaya's walls clenching and fluttering around him until the informant was spent. But Shizuo wasn't done yet, not by a longshot – his cock was still hard and seated nicely in Izaya's warmth, and he generously waited a few moments for Izaya to recover before he moved again.

"Wait! Shizuo, not ready—"

Izaya was hypersensitive and it _hurt_ at the same time as it felt good. Grip tight on the sheets, he pressed his forehead to the bed, looking underneath to see his cock bob with each hard thrust. Too hot, almost stifling… Then Shizuo grabbed his wrists and yanked his arms back, lifting Izaya's body from the mattress as he groaned and pounded into him, bouncing the informant on his cock.

"Shizu- ah! N-no more…!" he cried uselessly. His body writhed, toes curling as he arched and reared his head back nearly to Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo pulled him even farther until Izaya's back was close to being pressed against the blond's chest. The informant's vision grew hazier by the minute as Shizuo stirred him up, as he felt Shizuo's come slip down the backs of his thighs.

Then Shizuo was biting his shoulder and Izaya sobbed at how close he came to teetering over the edge but not quite falling. His head dropped forward enough to allow the blond to lick a bead of sweat that rolled down the nape of his neck. He felt close to numb as Shizuo never relented, driving hot and hard right into his sweet spot.

"I-I can't… Shizu-chan, please…" Izaya was going to come or faint or both if this didn't stop soon…

At the sound of his words, Shizuo wrapped both arms around Izaya's middle, pulling him as close as he could without breaking the flea. Izaya unravelled just as Shizuo did, gripping the brute's forearms until his nails formed crescents in his skin.

Izaya felt the blond release him and drop to the bed beside him before his body shut down and pulled him into the dizziness of sleep.

-

The wedding went so peacefully that the newlyweds occasionally wondered where the two had gone. They had even managed to sit together without a single hostile word between them, or any words for that matter. At the reception, Celty found Shizuo sleeping at one of the tables, his hair dangerously close to getting into the half-eaten plate of food.

[Shizuo, you okay?]

"Mm, just tired…"

[Didn't get much sleep last night?]

Shizuo squinted to read the screen. "Yeah… Tried to stay up at least for the wedding." Her gorgeous dress had really been the only thing keeping him awake. The wedding itself seemed to have gone off without a hitch.

[You're very sweet, thank you. There's a lounge where you could sleep if you like.]

Shinra found Izaya sleeping on the counter in the bathroom. The men who passed him by gave him strange looks as they passed. It wasn't until Shinra jostled him that Izaya realized where he was.

"Howzit feel like to be married, ah Shinra~?"

"Are you drunk?" the doctor chuckled. "The reception just picked up."

"Mmmm, just sleepy. S'your fault for rooming me with that brute, stole my blankets and snored so loud I couldn't close my eyes for two seconds…"

"Well you can close your eyes but not here," Shinra said, forcing him off the counter and getting his feet to the floor. Izaya whined but allowed him to lead him sluggishly out of the bathroom.

The newlyweds entered the lounge a little while later to check on the pair, only to find them sleeping soundly on each other's shoulders.

Celty took a picture.

Shinra put it on Facebook.

**~THE END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the end!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! （*´▽｀*）


End file.
